Raven's Cairn
by BrokenCairn
Summary: (LONG STORY. Raven fans come hither) When you're born evil, what's it take to be good? When you aren't trusted, when you're hated, feared, and thought as nothing more than a weapon...what does it take to be a hero?
1. Author's Note

Hey. I'm Therion.  
You'll notice a ton of chapters for Raven's Cairn, so you might wonder where they all came from.

Did I make all this up in one day? Nope. I've been a member of another writing site called figment. It's a legitamte writing website where you can get your stuff published if it's..., you know, not fanfiction... XD  
Okay, whatever.

You came here for Raven, BB, Cy, Star, Robin, and the touch of madness that is Therion's. There will be blood, there will be drama, there will be mystery and comedy...there will be my own self loathing...  
Let the story...BEGIN!

PS!: I would like any criticisms possible. Thanks, I'm sure I'll love you guys if you love me. Thanks.


	2. Introducing Cairn

''So this is Jump City...thought it would be a bit smaller.''

As a teen with an oversized, grey hoodie with the hood completely covering his face in shadow thinks about what he's going to have to say to persuade this girl, thoughts and memories flood through his head about conversations with women and how other people have always rejected him.

As the bus comes to a stop, he pulls out a forged signed photograph of a girl about his age. As he looks over the photo of Rachel Roth sitting in the gothic cafe that he'll start his search in, a slightly younger goth boy sits next to him. The stranger tilts his head at him and smirks, the human is simply ignored however.

''She's cuter in person.''

''Hmm?'' He looks up from the photo.

''Raven. She's pretty hot huh?'' He said, leaning in closer.

Admittedly, he agreed with him, on a varying level. ''She's more beautiful than 'hot' as you say.''

''Whatever... Name's Goth.'' Goth sits up and extends his hand to the half-demon..

Despite some clawed finger tips, he gladly shakes his hand. ''Dark.''

''Nice...Where you from?'' Goth leans back on the leather bus seat.

The hooded teen replied immediately. ''Portland, Oregon. I came here to...research some things.''

''Alright, cool...'' The bus comes to yet another stop.

''How many bloody stops are on this daft bus?'' Dark hissed under his breathe.

''Dunno, but this one's mine. See ya round.'' The black clad teen got up and walked away.

As Goth leaves, Dark takes a look at a poster of the bus's stops. ''This day just gets better and better.''

As the bus takes off for another distant stop, a Jamaican woman and her son take the seat across from Dark. The woman's son is continuously beating his mother in the head with a foam sword. She sighs as she tries to relax for a minute without losing her cool.

Dark smirks to himself as he watches the boy enjoy himself. He rolls up his hoodie sleeve, looks to see if anyone is watching, bites at the exposed flesh, and lets the blood fall to the cold floor. Once enough has pooled together, he manipulates the puddle to move across the bus, under the woman and her rambunctious child's seat, up the bus wall, and stop at the window opposite of Dark's cloaked face.

He rolls down his hoodie sleeve, hiding a healed wrist, and holds his hand at the direction of his wall-crawling blood. He grits his teeth and quickly the blood dries to form a crude, reflective, crimson image of Dark. After he finishes his 'mirror', Dark waits for the boy to get bored of beating his mother's head with a toy sword. Five minutes pass, the five more, then finally the brat turns his head to look at a favorite toyshop of his, but instead sees an image of glowing eyes underneath a hood covering a teen's face. The teen brings his pointer finger to his lips and makes a 'be silent sign.'

With that idiotic problem solved, Dark reaches under the seat and pulls out a common hiking backpack. Unzipping it, he peers inside to check that his supplies are still there. Ever since leaving Portland, Dark has been on high alert in case something triggers his demonic form. Seeing that everything is in order, he stands up and walks to the front of the bus.

''Stop here, please.'' He asked calmly.

Randy, the driver of this bus for forty years looks at this punk wanting him to stop in the middle of traffic. ''I'll stop at the next stop.''

''Alright, thanks. I'll just wait here then.'' He remains standing next to the bus driver's seat.

Thinking to himself, ''What the Hell is this kid's problem, calling me sir. These punks probably changed the meaning to something like..'' Dark interrupts Randy thoughts by saying that it's a lovely day. Randy smiles at the fact that he can see his next stop.

''Thank you!'' The teen says cheerfully.

''F*ck you too!''

''Okay...'' Dark has finally gotten off Randy's bus and is now heading to the Gothic Cafe five blocks down the road. As he runs to his destination, Dark notices the people of Jump City. They seem happy, back in Portland people were happy, but this was one of the first times Dark was able to walk, or should I say run, along humans without them criticizing his non-human half.

After dodging two taxicabs, a mother with her three kids, and a truck, Dark finds himself in the exact spot he wanted. A comfy seat, possibly a good book, and, if he waited long enough, a chance to see Raven.

As he steps inside the cafe, he sees that only a few people are actually customers here. ''Good, less people to worry about.'' After finishing a rather bloodsoaked thought, he makes his way to the nearest table. Sitting on the metal wire chair's pillow, he pops his neck to relieve some tension. He rests his arms on the table and then rests his head on his arms.

''Can I help you sir?'' A red haired girl wearing jeans, sneakers, and a ''Welcome to Gothic Cafe.'' shirt looks at Dark like he's a stain on an old dress.

''I'll just take a hot tea for here.'' He yawns.

''Whatever.'' The girl walks off to grab a kettle of hot water and some tea packets. Dark looks around to see if anyone has entered, turns out everyone, besides the staff, left. '' I'm going to need to get a hotel room or something. Stupid bus seats give ya no support.''

The server walks back to Dark's table with the tea packets in her pocket and a steaming kettle on a plastic tray. Halfway to Dark, the girl's foot catches a stray chair leg. The kettle spills hot water on her hand and she immediately throws the tray away, of course it just has to head straight at Dark's head.

''Owowowowowowow!''

''You ok?''

''No! I just burnt my hand on that stupid pot!''

Dark's completely drenched in boiling water, steam rolling off in waves, and the girl is still complaining about her thumb. ''You know, I think I'll just leave...'' Dark stands up and walks out the door with steam issuing from his hooded face like smoke from a volcano.

''Hey, what about my tip!''


	3. Mental Torment

He heads back the way he came, but now at a calm walk. Well...he's calm, the people in the area are watching a cloud of steam with legs walk through their city. Dark does a minor bloodpulse with his left hand, realizing that everyone on this street has eyes on him he ducks in to a near by alleyway.

Avoiding all the rubbish and trash in this dimly lit ally, Dark looks up at the now darkening sky. Setting his bag down and unzipping it, he grabs a granny smith apple and a metal thermos. When he bites into the green fruit, he leaves a jagged pattern on it. He continuously eats the apple while looking at the thermos. He shakes the container and finishes the apple. Aiming at a gull on the roof top over head, Dark shucks the core. Hitting his mark, Dark leans against the brick wall and again stairs at the thermos. He finally opens the container, revealing a red liquid inside. He toasts the Gods and then drinks.

Finishing off his drink, Dark puts the thermos back in his back, zips the bag up, and stands to leave. After two steps, the teen doubles over in pain. His demonic side is deciding to take control at a bad time for him. Cursing and growling, Dark falls to the ground. His skin starts to turn red as his body grows double its normal size. Arguing with a greater demon and trying to survive are something Dark deals with everyday. But that doesn't mean having his muscles ripped apart and grow back longer, and having his bones stretch and thicken doesn't hurt.

Once the demon causes Dark to throw his head back into a brick wall and stun himself, the demon simple takes the mental control of his now strengthening body. Suppressing all human emotion, the beast leaps to the roof of a building and views the street below for prey.

As he jumps off the building and slams into the street below, he takes his prey completely off guard. Unleashing a feral roar, the demon grabs a nearby man, lifts him up, sinks his fangs into the poor fool's back, and tears this new corpse in twine.

The hunt begins.

The creature runs after fleeing civilians, cutting them down like they were grass being mowed. Soon the creature clears the area of all human life, until the Jump City S.W.A.T. team shows up. The sirens from their cruisers and trucks are deafening, but to the red giant with increased hearing it actually is deafening.

Hearing nothing but a loud ringing the beast charges at a wall of law enforcements. Smashing aside the frail humans, he picks up a small cruiser and throws it into a nearby building's second story window. Grabbing a man who made the mistake of trying to pelt the creature with bullets, he smashes the man into a different cruiser. All the S.W.A.T. teams can do now is hold out till the Titans arrive. The demon plunges his fist into a transport truck, picks it up, and slams it into a row of officers before throwing it at a cluster of trucks. ''He's targeting the vehicles, fall back!'' The S.W.A.T. teams pull back to keep their men alive, taking cover they all watch as their vehicles are wrecked by the demon.

Hiding in a nearby flower shop, two men discuss the situation at hand.

''We're screwed man! It's game over man!''

Slapping his comrade, the other man yells at his friend, ''Get a grip man, they're on their way!'' They both look to see the demon throw a truck in their direction. ''Duck!''

The more hardened man tackles his buddy, and ignores his girly scream, so they both aren't crushed.

Watching the two humans dodge the thrown truck causes the beast to grunt to himself. He finds the last vehicle, the sheriff's cruiser, and throws it at a pile of wreckage. After a few moments, the demon's hearing is back. Problem is he's hearing nothing, he sniffs the air to find any remaining S.W.A.T. men, but finds nothing. Nothing except the scent of five teens. Turning around, he receives a sonic blast to the head and a truck to his torso.


	4. Bloody Moon

Listening to peaceful chanting and reading the history of the Aztecs' ceremonies, I couldn't ask for a better pairing, but of course Beast Boy yanks the headphones of my head. Watching the green changeling stand there, makes me wonder, 'Why do I live in this tower?'

''So Raven, I heard you say that if I was quiet for a whole ten minutes, that you would turn me invisible.'' I glare at him for saying such a thing when I could actually hear him while listening to my communicator's playlist.

''I said that you could make yourself not visible, not invisible.''

''So can you?''

Hmm...a chance to get rid of Beast Boy... I couldn't help but glance at the giant window here in the living room.

''Beast Boy...'' I say, looking out at the destruction that's happening in Jump City.

''Umm...yeah?''

''Get Robin, right now.''

''Why?'' He follows my eyes. ''Holy sh*t, dude!'' He turns into a bird that I don't recognize and flies off to find Robin. I shut my book and stand up to find Starfire and Cyborg, when my communicator plays that all to familiar jingle.

''Phew...'' That saves me from having to find the others.

I wait for Robin to sprint into the room, but instead Starfire flies in fast enough to launch a hitchhiker at my head. She picks Silky off my face and helps me to my feet. I let her take in the scene as I watch Cyborg run in.

''Yo, what's happening to the city?''

''Is this some Earthly parade or festive event that is causing this commotion?'' A lot of people think Starfire's not intelligent, but she doesn't know the difference between fireworks and actually building on fire.

Cyborg and I look to each other, well technically he looks down at me and I look up at him. I really hate being so short...Beast Boy is younger than me and I'm two inches taller than him. Arella was pretty tall and Trigon is a hundred or something feet tall, but I'm not even close to that... I would probably be the runt if I had a twin or two other siblings born at the same time. ''What's taking BB and Robin?''

''Robin was cleaning his weapon last I saw.'' Beast Boy finally comes back, without Robin. Argh, I'm going to need to mediate after all this...

''Guys, I can't find Robin!''

''Where is he? He's the only one with the access key to the mission terminal. "

''I'll take a look.'' I search the tower with my powers for Robin and find him passed out on the roof. ''He's asleep. On the roof?''

''Rae, you grab him while I prep the T-car.''

''I'll fill you in man!'' Cyborg runs to the garage. I'm glad Beast Boy volunteered tell Cyborg the city is being destroyed while we stand around like idiots.

Arriving on the roof, I spot Robin laying down on the gravel next to the concrete border. He's bleeding a little bit. Fate must hate me today. I run over to him and check him for injuries. Aside from a giant bruise on his face and a bloody nose, he seems fine. ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'' Healing Robin's head confirms the fact that he's out cold, I'm not feeling any pain. A little bit of light today at least, even though it's nine at night. He wakes up. I don't bother to ask him the obvious, I just grab him and phase back to the living room. I set him down and walk to the couch.

As I'm sitting down, he stands up and has already started walking to the computer. He pulls up a live video of a battle we all know is already happening. The moron of a camera man is getting a pretty good shot of some red giant throwing S.W.A.T. troopers around. After the thing throws a trooper at the man holding the camera, Robin tells me to teleport us to the garage.

When we arrive, I trip over a bucket of metal bolts. Before I bust my face Beast Boy and Robin catch me. ''Thanks.'' I mumble, slightly embarrassed.

''It's ok.''

''Where's Cyborg? Cyborg!''Beast Boy smirks at the fact that Cyborg is standing right behind Robin.

I'll skip the part where we leave because Control Freak has been really annoying lately, but when we all get in and buckle up, I feel something crawl up my left shoulder. ''Azarath.'' Silky flies out of the T-car and lands on the black leather seat of Robin's R-Cycle.

When we get to the area of this 'thing's' rampage, I notice that my favorite cafe is nearby, I hope he didn't wreck it. The boys climb over a barricade of destroyed cars as me and Starfire fly up to get a view of this guy.

At the moment it seems like a fight similar to Cinderblock, but when he throws a truck into a flower shop I start to think of a different plan instead of just a full-frontal assault. But when the boys finally see this red giant, Cyborg just shoots him in the face. Cyborg and me have sparred before, and I know that sonic cannon hurts, but this is probably the first time I've seen him actually hit someone's face.

Not even a second after, Starfire throws a pickup truck at this guy. Everyone runs to attack. Now I'm about a hundred feet in the air but I can still hear Robin say that cheesy line. I lower myself down to ground-level, but I feel all my emo-clones freak-out. Some instinct inside me, immediately focuses on this...demon. I snap out of it and fly into the fight.

I don't know what I'm like when I'm 'not me', but this other half-demon is shrugging off everything the rest of the team is throwing at him.

''Raven, help!''

Beast Boy's been grabbed by the monster. I almost want Beast Boy to be crushed by him. Robin throws a bird-a-rang at Beast Boy. I guess that since Beast Boy's so skinny, he was able to escape, but Robin's bird-a-rang catches the back of Beast Boy's uniform and yanks him out of the demon's grasp.

Starfire grabs my shoulder, spooking me. ''Raven, are you well? Your eyes, they are red.'' Before I can respond, a lamppost flies at us. Starfire holds up her right hand causally and blocks it with her wrist. It bends right around her arm and comes flying at me.

I don't know why but everything just came screaming back into reality when the post hit my arm. I sink back and fall because of the impact, but if Star hadn't blocked most of it, I'd probably be dead. My left arm is exploding with pain, but I stagger to my feet. Meanwhile, Cyborg is being beat in the face with his own left arm, Beast Boy is trying to pull two S.W.A.T. troopers out of the demolished flower shop, and Robin is trying to push a slab of road off his chest.

I go to help Cyborg while Starfire helps Robin. Cyborg is simply pinned underneath the giant's right foot. I grab a nearby lamppost with my powers and hurl it at Cyborg's attacker. I was simply aiming at his chest to knock him back, but the severed post broke in half mid throw, one piece went flying at a nearby fire hydrant, destroying it, and the other went towards its mark but skewered his neck. Cyborg sees the metal pole sticking out of the his neck and grimaces at the black fluid falling onto his face. The creature takes his foot off Cy and grabs the pole as if it intends to remove it. I look to see if Robin is free and luckily he is. ''Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!'' I grab Cyborg and fly over to Robin and Star.

''Raven! What the f*cking H*ll is wrong with you!'' Robin's pretty pissed off at me, so I go to assist Beast Boy, but I do pick up Cyborg say: ''Hey, watch it man! She's injured and she just saved me!''

Beast Boy's pulling out one trooper while one waits inside.

''Need a hand?''

He grunts and swears at the strain. ''What about your arm?''

He's right. ''I could-'' Before I finish I'm interrupted by a blood chilling roar. The berserker yanks out the metal pole from his neck and throws it at me. ''Whoa!'' I dodge the spear and try to hold him down with my powers so the others can think of something. Which is more taxing than normal to hold this freak down.

No one makes a move for my captive, and soon my body starts growing weak. I let the prison fall and let myself fall to my knees. He sees me exhausted from holding him in place. He charges at me, I can't move or use any of my powers from holding him still, but be it luck or something else, Robin throws his entire belt's worth of explosive discs. None of them worked except for a frost disc that managed to be thrown last.

Out of the frosty mist, a guy comes flying out. Before I can put two and two together, his bare back slams into me. I don't know what happened next but I know that I blacked out. The only thing I could even hear was a faint, almost evil presence. One very much like my inner Rage and even worse, it felt very like my father's power.


	5. White Room

My body feels like ground meat. ''Uh...Gods...'' Sitting up, I realize that 1.I'm wearing a straitjacket and a muzzle. 2. I've got no idea where I am or how I got here. And 3. I'm in a completely white, padded room.

''Hello! Anyone there?'' I flip around onto my knees and push myself into a standing position. I try the straitjacket's restraints, but they're not going anywhere. I try gnawing at this annoying muzzle, damn. I might be able to burn through the muzzle using my demonic side's fiery breath, but I don't see any vents for ventilation if I burn any of these walls.

''Smoke's not good for the lungs.'' I look around for the door, where the heck is this dang thing? I try running into one of the walls, turns out I chose the perfect spot. The camouflaged door opens right as I'm about to slam into it. I fly through the doorway and land on a cold metal floor. I try to get up and someone stomps on my head with a heavy boot.

When I wake-up again, my feet are handcuffed together. Great...

Someone brought a blue, plastic table in here. There's a green cup on it. _''You up?''_ A deep voice starts speaking on an intercom. _''I said, are up?''_

''Yeah...'' I look around the room and try to find the source of the voice.

 _''You've got a visitor. Let him in.''_

'Him' turns out to be Robin. ''Daft. Alright, what's the body count?''

He's wearing a pair of sunglasses, a lime T-shirt, black jeans, and...boots... ''You've got some nerve.''

''Just tell me.'' He walks up to the table and leans on the edge.

''What are you?''

''Confused.'' That made him smirk.

''I'm the one asking questions here. Now, what are you?''

I sigh, ''Half-demon.''

He looks at the cup, ''So Raven was right.''

''Raven?'' I was already looking him in the eye as best I could from a prone position, but him mentioning Raven made me sit up.

He cradles his face in his open hand, ''Not another fan...''

''No, I'm looking for her.''

''Yeah, sure. Who are you?'' He responds, annoyed.

''Name's Dark.''

''Full name...''

''Dark Mallory Cairns.''

His eyebrow raises slightly, ''Mallory?''

''Don't make fun of me, my dad's best friend's name was Mallory.''

''I'm not making fun of you, but it's a change from 'Crushoo' or 'R-star'. But back to the point, where did you come from?''

It goes on like this for a while, until he decides to let me ask some questions. ''Where am I?'' He shakes his head. ''...Am I in Jump?'' He nods his head. ''Near Titans Tower?'' He doesn't move. ''This is one weird basement.''

The intercom buzzes back to life, _''You got two minutes left.''_

Robin looks at me, then back at the glass. ''What are you thinking?'' I ask.

''I don't believe your crazy, but how did you...turn?''

''I don't know! It just happens. This is my human form, my demonic form is what causes so much damage. And to top it off he's pissed off at me and keeps taking control.''

''Okay, maybe I was wrong. But can you keep him under control?''

''He exhausted, so yeah.''

''And you came to Jump to find Raven?''

 _''Thirty seconds.''_

I jump to my feet, ''Yes! I want to get some help so that I stop turning!''

''You know what?''

''What?''

''Hold still,'' He unfastens my restraints, but cuffs my hands, ''You have claws?''

I casually laugh to myself, "Yeah." I sigh.

The door to my holding area opens, he grabs me by the cuffs and we walk out the room. I stare at the drink on that plastic table, I'm told that if I turned, Robin would douse me in ice water.


	6. Payback's A Beach

Robin takes me to the tower and when we get there, we sneak to his room.

''Nice place.'' His room consists of a bed with grey covers, grey wall paint, a beige carpet, his closet full of uniforms and civi-clothes, and a small window.

''Basic is best.'' He rummages through his closet and pulls out a ton of clothing and a few pairs of shoes. ''Wear something from this,'' He gestures at the mountain of clothes. ''And get rid of that jumpsuit.'' He walks out of the room to inform everyone to meet him in the living room.

Hmm...Does he have any skate shoes?

I managed to fit his oversized clothes on, a grey, muscle shirt, some socks, thank the Gods, a pair of red sneakers, and some dark, blue jeans. I bring my prison uniform over to the window, open the window, and throw a burning jumpsuit out of Titans' Tower.

As I walk to the main room, I can hear an argument going on.

First a younger voice, ''It's my turn!''

''Too bad! You snooze you lose!'' The other yells with authority.

''Gimme the controller!''

''No way, man!''

''Cy come-on!''

''BB, I'll toss you out that window!''

I sneak in to see what's going on. Turns out a scrawny, green kid's trying to nab a game controller from a half-metal, half-human...human.

I'm watching them fight from what seems to be the left doorway, since I can see another across from me. Hey, they've got a kitchen! I only take a single step when some really tan and really tall girl with a huge curtain of red hair smashes into me from behind, I go flying across the living room like a scene from E.T. I stare mid flight at the two arguing Titans as they stare back at me. I'm guessing that they have a lot of 'uninvited guests,' but Cyborg immediately blasts me with his sonic gun and I go flying through the window, and fall out of the tower and down to the rocks below.

I swear until the ground slams into my head.

''Ah!'' Turns out I fell right next to the person I was originally looking for. The back of my head was what broke my fall, so I don't blame Raven for thinking I was K.I.A..

''Oh...Azar...Ah!'' I think I might of scared her by sitting up with half my head crumpled, smashed, and bleeding. I start to heal myself, when suddenly my headache started to abate and then came smashing back. ''Ow! Are you...okay?''

I glance back at her, ''Hmm? Oh, yeah! Takes more than,"I look up, ''A six story drop to clock me out...'' I try and stand but slip and slide down the rocks. By 'slip and slide' I mean tumble and cuss. I land on my back in a 'snap-back' style on a some kind of computer terminal, and bounce off onto the sand below. I'm guessing that the terminal wasn't supposed to withstand falling teenagers crashing into it.

I must of triggered a training course or Tower defense, but as I stood up I noticed a couple bots holding guns. All of them are aiming at me and I have no idea what in Hades is going on.

I jump at the first one and let my claws sing harmony to his robotic neck. I take cover behind the busted bot as his buddies open fire. I use his corpse as a battering ram and charge the group. A few roll to the sides and open fire at me, the rest fall on their backs. The ones opening fire start hitting each other when I jump back out of the cross fire. I tear into my left forearm and create a large shield made from blood, I plant it in the ground and use that for cover. As the lead dances on my shield, I look around for something use. I went back too far to grab a rifle and if I keep hiding they'll start flanking. Wait...they've stopped firing, I listen as they change mags. ''Yeah, but no.'' I kick my shield out of its holding place so that it collides with these psycho droids. I got lucky, the impact disarmed most of them. I run at the group, and as they try shooting, I slide in between the group, jump up, and clothesline two of them. Before the react initiative program activates, I grab two of them and let my claw sink into their heads. I kick one to the dirt, hip-throw another, and curb stomp one of them that's still prone. Three left, two on the ground, one just grabbed me from behind. He lets his gun paint my back with bullets. I use my blood to form and send spikes out of my back and into his face. I turn around and see the other two getting up, I walk over to one and bring my foot down of the back of his neck, breaking it. Now the other has gotten to his feet, I kick the gun out of his hands and let him taste a few of my knuckles from the West-side.


	7. Introductions

I was mediating on a outcropping of rocks with my recently broken arm when a boy falls out of the Tower's living room and down to the rocks next to me. ''Ah!'' I'm sure he's dead, but... ''Oh...Azar...Ah!''

He sits up with the back of his head bloodied and crumpled, I go to try and heal him with my empathy powers since he's somehow alive. When I start trying to heal him pain rockets through my head. ''Ow!...Are you okay?'' He says something about that he's fine, but I'm looking up at the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy are peering down at me and this guy, when whoever he is falls and slips down the wet rocks. Cursing and rolling he falls on to the Training terminal, bounces off, and falls to the ground. He must of hit a control stick or button, but when he hits the sand Cyborg's Black Level Difficulty robots spring out from the ground. They open fire on the seemingly dead boy, luckily this guy knows how to fight.

Wait, he just bit his arm and made a dark red shield. Maybe he's a blood mage with claws? Starfire flies down next to me carrying Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy lands on my hurt shoulder as a crow. ''Wrong bird smart one.'' He shifts into a raven. ''Hmph.'' Robin walks over to me while we watch this kid take down the robots.

''How's your arm?''

''Having birdbrain sitting on its shoulder kind of hurts.''

Robin shoes Beast Boy off my shoulder. The changeling flies off and lands on Cyborg. ''Better?''

''Much.'' I say, observing that the taloned hemomage has finished.

''Dark! Get over here!'' Apparently the guy who disabled all the bots is named Dark.

Dark... When he comes over I notice he's unharmed.

''Nice work kid, but how are you alive? The fall, being shot, you should be out!''

''I'm a fast healer.'' He replies with a hint of swagger. I catch his eyes glancing at me every few seconds.

Starfire rushes to give Dark an actual rib cracking hug, Beast Boy, who's now in his human form, looks at me then looks at Dark. ''Oh what a victory for you! That was mighty impressive!'' I notice Robin's face has turned red. Not that he has any competition, Dark snarls like an animal when Starfire picks him up.

Beast Boy looks a little tense, I walk over to him. ''He's not going to attack or be a threat.''

''What?''

''You're tense.''

''Oh, that's just him.'' He must have been referring to his beastly form. Something that he gained when some kind of genetic cocktail spilled all over him.

Dark's finished greeting the other Titans, he walks over to Beast Boy, sticks out his hand, and gets a clumsy fist bump from Garfield. ''Name's Beast Boy A.K.A. yo boss.'' Robin glares at Beast Boy.

Now seemingly humbled, ''I'm Dark.'' The two seem to be getting along since they're talking longer than Dark did with the others. Something about claws.

Beast Boy's a little territorial, but he's hiding something behind that smile. A lot of pain and stress, I'll see if I can't talk to him about it later.

I look over Raven as I walk over to her.

Raven.

Her left arm's in a cast. I wonder why, but wow...she's pretty. Like a royal queen or something, something darker... Her eyes go wide when I hold her hand, but I did just bow down and kiss her hand. ''I'm Dark.'' She's probably completely stunned after seeing me deal with those bots and then kneel down and kiss her hand. But heck, I'm partly french.

''...I'm Raven.'' Her skin feels silky, but radiates power. Her demon parent must be extremely powerful.

When he walks over to me, he grasps my hand, kneels down, and kisses my freaking hand. ''I'm Dark.''

Um...I don't know what to say, but I can now tell what he is since he has red eyes, pointed teeth, and his skin gives off a very violent energy, but he's calm, almost enthralled. ''...I'm Raven.'' I must look like an idiot.

I nervously glance at the other boy who has a crush on me.

Holy crap! Raven just blushed! Dude, I'll get as much off this as she did off my real name. I can imagine it now, but my primal side keeps telling me not to trust him. He seems cool though. I mean he seems animalistic, he fights like an animal, socializes like an animal, and even growled at Star. Aside from that growl, he seems awesome. He made Rae blush for Pete's sake.

Wow. That's not what Raven was expecting. I hope this won't cause any trouble. If Raven's powers...

A black vortex opens underneath Dark causing him to fall through and appear from the sky above Beast Boy. I watch him slam into the changeling. This new half-demon may be a valuable addition to the Titans' team.


	8. Lessons

Raven is meditating in front of the main window, Dark appears from the double doors on the other side of the living room. Dark walks over to the couch, mantles over it, and walks up the walkway where Raven is. Stopping and waiting for a few moments, Dark sits down on his knees facing the same direction as the other half-demon. "Yes?" Raven remains floating in the same position.

"I was wondering how you keep a grip on your powers. Mine are different but tied to emotion like yours."

"It took me years to even grapple with emotions, I still don't have complete whole time control over my powers. Example: Yesterday."

"Yeah, that was a little out of line, but-''

She cuts him off sharply, "But you'll never have full control unless you can find an outlet."

"A hobby will help?"

"If you put your energy in it. You have a different energy than me, plus it takes years to master your powers and emotion."

"When I meant powers, I meant my demonic form. You've gone pure-form too, right?"

"Pure-form?" She shakes her head slowly with a long sigh, "So you have complete control over your powers? Of the Hemo Magic?"

"Yes, I can also breath a little fire. But back to the point."

"Are you a cannibal?"

"I've fed on flesh before...I had a thermos full of human blood." He calmly replies.

Raven inhales deeply and then exhales slowly, her stress hidden from the other person, "That might be your trigger."

"Blood?"

"Maybe. But Cyborg could run some tests on you."

He strongly states, "No way."

The two continue the discussion.

Hours pass, soon the tower's alarm goes off, waking Dark out of a peaceful sleep. Raven watches him jump up and run into the window, only to bounce off, fall off the small walkway, and land in front of the couch. While Dark gets back on his feet Starfire flies out of the left doorway and knocks him off his feet. The rest of the team runs into the room. "Hey, hey, hey! What the heck's going on?"

Robin pulls Dark to his feet. "Looks like the Hive Five are robbing the arcade."

"Who's the Hive Five?" Dark inquires.

Robin pulls up a picture of Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous while the other Titans run to the T-car. "Read the information, call me, and wait in the workout room."

"Yes, sir!" Dark throws up a mock salute to Robin while the Boy Wonder goes to stop the gang.

Left to his own devices in the empty tower, Dark reads through the entire villain archives.

After two hours of reading the tower's databanks, Dark starts wondering where the others are. Turning the terminal off, he scrounges around for the T.V.'s remote. Finally bringing up the news, Dark runs out of the tower and makes his way to Jump City's high school.


	9. Learning Bullets

MURAKAMI High School, one of the nation's best high schools, is currently being shot apart by a deranged mad man. While the Titans are busy, Dark handles the current chaos at Jump's high school.

Running into a school while rounds wizz by his head, Dark barrels into a nearby student. "Stay down and keep low!" He yells out to panicking students.

Fighting the urge to use the school's mascot as a human meat-shield, Dark takes cover behind a desk. Waiting for a lack of gunfire, hearing his cue Dark charges at the shooter. Suddenly a pink crescent hex interrupts his immediate course, ducking, sliding on his knees, and popping back up, Dark collides with the crazed man. While the both of them are on the linoleum, Dark savagely sinks his claws into the man's skull. Standing up from the corpse, Dark is knocked off balance by a pink haired girl's attack.

"What the h*ll is wrong with you?"

Rolling back up from the blast, Dark stops himself from almost attacking the girl.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Who are you?" Dark takes mental notes on the half-demon in front of him. "Wait a minute,...you're Jinx."

"How do you know who I am? Walley!" A blur of yellow and red runs past the pair of half-demons. "Over here..."

Kid Flash runs back and stands next to his girlfriend, "What's up Pinky?" Jinx sighs and points at Dark. "Oh. Oh...he a cousin of yours?"

Her palm slaps her forehead, "No. He. I..."

"So...you're Kid Flash?"

"Yep. Who are you?"

"I'm Dark." The teen holds out his hands to each Titan. "You two subbing for the Titans?"

"In a sense." Jinx shakes Dark's left hand, noticing the blood that now stains her sleeve.

"Do you know them?" Kid Flash pulls his hand back from the clawed hand.

"Umm..yeah."

"Where are they?"

"Stopping the Hive Five."

"AH!" Kid Flash now notices the dead body.

A few hours later at Titans' Tower,

Robin paces back and forth, "You killed him?"

"Dude..." Beast Boy leans back into the couch.

"We are not allowed to permanently vanquish our foes."

"Man...that's brutal."

Raven slowly closes her book, "I'm not surprised."

"WHAT?"

Dark puts his hands up in feigned innocence, "I'm sorry, I didn't know kills were off limits."

"You're lucky the medical staff said he was missing a few marbles."

"Again, I'm sorry." Dark declares for the ninth time.


	10. End Of Act I

Okay, so this is probably the worst of it all. And probably around where I started uploading these chapters.  
Next up is Act II.

This would be a wonderful time if you guys could give me any feedback, any complaints, compliments, invitations to lunch, whatever. I hope you had/have had a great/good day/night.


End file.
